Secrets
by PrincessofOz26
Summary: One-shot Yoren/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones. I only own Madelyn.**

"You know I had half my guard out searching for you two! You girls promised me this would stop!"

Ned Stark had a headache. He had three daughters but his youngest and his oldest were the most complicated. Madelyn and Arya were alot alike in many ways, but in other ways they weren't. Madelyn was the perfect mix of her two sisters. She could be girly and she could be a tomboy at the same time. Arya on the other hand preferred to be a tomboy all the time.

"Father I'm so.." Madelyn was about to apologize for the both of them but Arya interrupted her.

"They said they were going to kill you!"

Madelyn looked over at her sister shocked. They had been in different parts of the dungeons chasing cats, but she hadn't heard this at all. Either that or she had selective hearing.

So she listened to everything Arya said intently. She was concerned, but Arya was talking way too fast for her to fully undertsand everything. But her father brought her out of her trance again.

"And just what were you girls doing in the dungeons?!"

Madelyn sighed as her younger sister answered. "Chasing cats..."

She knew they were done for now. Normally a girl her age would be looking for a husband, but instead the 17-year-old was way too into sword fighting training along with Arya. The truth was, she hadn't found anyone worthy in her book. She wanted to find love like her other sister Sansa did, but she didn't want to rush things like she did either.

Right then as she was thinking this exact thing, one of her father's men opened the door. "Pardon my lord, there's a Night's Watchman here beggin' a word. Says it's urgent."

The three Starks turned to see a man dressed in all black walk into the room. The moment Madelyn's eyes met his, she couldn't take them off of him. He was handsome in a rugged sort of way.

"The name friend?" her father asked, wrapping both his arms around Arya and Madelyn's shoulders.

"Yoren if you please" the man said, not smiling.

From what Madelyn heard, what he had to say was very important. He then pointed towards Arya. "This must be your son! He has the look!"

"I'm a girl!" Arya protested, making Madelyn giggle into her hand.

Yoren then looked Madelyn up and down. "And what might your name be young lady?"

She couldn't help but blush a little bit, but she managed to speak in a complete sentence, which shocked her.

"I'm Madelyn" she said very politely, smiling very gently.

He smiled a little bit then. "It's a pleasure to meet you Madelyn" he said kissing her hand gently, making her blush.

"Did Benjen send you?" her father asked, pulling her out of her daze.

"No one sent me my lord" Yoren explained. "I'm here to find men for the wall, to see if there are any men in the dungeon that might be fit for service."

"Ah! We'll find recruits for you" Ned said nodding.

"Thank you my lord, but that's not why I disturb you now."

He went on to explain something about her uncle Benjen and her mind slid off into her own thoughts again. She was dreaming if she ever thought that she and Yoren had a chance with eachother. He was a man of the Night's Watch and they were forbidden to be in relationships.

But she couldn't get him out of her head no matter how hard she tried.

**Months Later**

Madelyn held her breath as she hid behind a tree with her wolf Isis. She had just heard Yoren get threatened and hearing anyone she loved get threatened was not fun. And when it was from anyone involved with the King, she was even more afraid. She and Arya had been under the protection of the Night's Watch for months since her father's execution.

She could still remember that day clearly. She didn't actually see it happen thanks to her face being hidden in Yoren's chest, but she knew her father was dead and that made everything worse. Having Yoren and Arya helped, but they still held Sansa hostage and she feared everyday that everyone she loved would be hurt.

It had become a fear, and before now Madelyn had never been afraid of anything. She had been just as fearless as Arya. Yes she knew it made her human, but it didn't make her feel any better. She tried to distract herself by taking some deep breathes and hugging Isis tighter to her. She closed her eyes and pictured Yoren's face. She had fallen even more in love with him over the past couple months. She tried to fight it at first, but eventually she stopped fighting it. A couple minutes went by before she felt someone kneel down next to her.

"Madelyn darling" Yoren whispered softly, pushing some hair out of her face.

She kept her breathing steady as she opened her eyes. She looked around, making sure no one was looking before throwing herself into his arms. She sobbed into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Yoren, I was so scared..." she whispered softly.

"I'm fine my darling. I promise" Yoren pulled her onto his lap and held her to him tighter than normal. Madelyn noticed this and suspected something.

"What is it?" she whispered, looking into his eyes. Something was up and she was going to find out what it was. Yoren was always so mysterious.

"I um...I..." Yoren didn't say anymore, but what he did next caught her by surprise. He kissed her passionately. She was shocked at first, but then wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back.

"I thought...men of the Night's Watch couldn't be with anyone..." Madelyn said softly.

"I'm good at keeping secrets. Are you?" he asked mischeviously.

Madelyn grinned and kissed him again. "Very good as a matter of fact! I...love you."

"I love you too!" Yoren said, hugging her tightly to him, stroking her hair. "And I'm never letting you go."


End file.
